What Terrors Lie Forgotten
by DarthButtercup
Summary: Five war heroes come into St. Mungo's with a peculiar case of memory loss, and must fight ineffectual Aurors and Healers to find the truth. Luckily, they have a gifted Mind Healer and Potions Master Snape to assist them. AU to DH, with SS/HG and DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_ Draco furrowed a brow as Malfoy Manor's bell rang for the third time in a half-hour, something that concerned him greatly. Why were all of his friends suddenly arriving at the massive house, one that had never deserved the name home? This time, it was Hermione. In the two years since the war, it had taken the most effort to gain her trust, and he could see it wavering as she entered the site where she had once been tortured. "Draco, what is this invitation about? You know I hate this place."_

_ Draco had been wondering about the invitations that were in his writing, yet that he had not once seen. Who could know his writing so well, and why would he amass the five of them there? Draco's eyes suddenly went wide. "Hermione, get" Draco was cut off with a _Stupify_ from behind._

_ They woke to screaming, everything blurring into a haze of red-tinted pain._

"Healer Hawkins, we've got another one!" Trainee Healer Woolsey walked into the ward, leading a wide-eyed Hermione Granger, escorted by her employer, Severus Snape. "She's got the same symptoms as Mister Malfoy. Which bed do you want her in?"

A brunette American witch, in the green robes of a Healer, turned to the party. "Put her next to the window. I'll be right with the two of you. Please fill out a complete list of symptoms with Woolsey, here, while you wait."

Severus had a sour expression, though what caused his displeasure was anyone's guess. Woolsey leaned close to the Healer's ear as they passed, whispering, "They're war heroes, ma'am."

The Healer's response made Severus smile, "Everyone that's come into this ward today is a war hero, Woolsey. What do you expect me to do, abandon the one I'm currently diagnosing to fawn over the newcomer?" Severus and Hermione passed Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom on their way to the bed beside the window. It was not a long wait, despite the woman's words. When Healer Hawkins finally approached them, Severus was startled at how young she was, looking no older than Hermione. "I'm Healer Gwendolyn Hawkins, and you can call me Gwendolyn. Hermione Granger, yes? Good, at least my little Trainee got something right." Hermione laughed, stopping sooner than she usually would have due to the pain. "And you, sir, are?"

"Potions Master Severus Snape. Hermione is my Apprentice."

"Okay, let's see. Headaches, dizziness, nausea, and a lapse in your memory of last night. Oh, that is different. Abdominal pain." Gwendolyn prodded Hermione's abdomen with her wand. The color of fog that shrouded the point of Gwendolyn's wand could only be described as putrid, and Gwendolyn's face drained of color, leaving her tan complexion looking strangely gray. "Woolsey, do an SAC on everyone in the ward," she called out.

Severus folded his hands together. "I've never heard of an SAC, Healer."

Gwendolyn's smile was precarious. "It's a fairly new spell, discovered three years ago in the Amazon. We are just starting to implement it. Now, I have a few things to ask Hermione, and I'm afraid our little talk needs to be confidential." Gwendolyn watched out of the corner of her eye as Severus went over to speak with Draco. Only when they were successfully engaged in conversation did she focus all of her attention on Hermione. "So, darling, do you have any spaces in your memory beyond the events of last night?" At Hermione's whisper to the negative, Gwendolyn continued. "Has anything untoward happened to you in the last week that you can remember?"

Hermione's question was direct, despite its upsetting nature. "I was defiled last night, wasn't I?"

Color returned to Gwendolyn's cheeks in a rush. "Yes, you were."

"Thank Merlin I can't remember it, then."

* * *

"Hello, Uncle Severus."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco. "No need to sound petulant, Draco."

Draco laughed. "Something happened in my house last night, Severus, and all I know is that I did not send out those invitations, and I woke up this morning in debilitating pain. I think I'm entitled to be a little angry."

A loud gasp from across the room drew their gazes to where Gwendolyn sat with Hermione. "Do you think it had anything to do with the remaining Death Eaters?" Severus asked coldly, his only concern for the safety of those in the room.

"Who else would have been able to copy my handwriting so well? Who else would have known alternate entrances into the Manor? I should've moved into a flat in London like you said." Draco's stormy gray eyes followed the Trainee Healer around the ward, a tired quality to them.

"It was not your fault Draco. You could not have stopped last nights events." However, Severus had a haunted look to him that told Draco that Severus knew very well what had likely happened the night before.

* * *

"Hawkins!" Gwendolyn did her best not to flinch at the superior tone in her boss's voice.

Tucking in a sheet on one of the patient's bed, Gwendolyn turned to answer the her boss. "Yes, sir?"

His answer was low, so as to give the pretense that he did not wish the patients to hear. "I know you have only been here for a month, but at St. Mungo's we honor war heroes. If I hear so much as a whisper that you have not done everything in your power to fix them up, you'll wish you had never left the bloody states."

Gwendolyn's hands clenched instinctively as the Healer-in-Charge retreated with a self-satisfied smile and a whispered, "Mudblood." Gwendolyn snarled at his back. The bastard.

"Hawkins!" Not that Draco Malfoy was any better. She hated this stupid obsession with blood. Gwendolyn had been one of the finest Healers in the United States, and here all they saw were her magicless parents.

Fluffing Draco's pillow a little more violently than necessary, Gwendolyn's thoughts turned to Hermione Granger. The woman was a war hero, for Hecate's sake, and encountered the same difficulties on a daily basis.

* * *

"Hawkins!" Gwendolyn had to remind herself that it is not appropriate to throttle one's patients before she answered Draco's call. That tone of condescension was going to be the death of him, most preferably at her hands. "I need assistance in getting to the washroom."

Gwendolyn's voice was polite only from years of practice. "Woolsey, would you please help Mr. Malfoy to the water closet?" She had spent hours every day, using every Mind healing trick she knew to get someone, anyone, to recall what had happened to them so that she could better proceed in Healing their bodies, secure in the knowledge that her spells would not cause some deadly combination with the underlying curses. This was what she got in return: threats from her boss and patronization from her patients. If she hadn't known how much her mother needed her, Gwendolyn would have moved back to the States to live with her father.

Severus made a point to visit his godson and his apprentice daily, and Gwendolyn could tell that he knew more about what had happened to her patients than he was saying. He at least treated her with respect, even if he denied her crucial information. Seeing his genuine worry for Draco and Hermione, Gwendolyn could not help but think that perhaps he had a good reason.

It was during one such visit that Gwendolyn went running for the bed by the window after Hermione's exclaimed, "Oh, Merlin." Hermione looked ashen, and Gwendolyn summoned a porcelain pot just in time for Hermione to heave into it.

"What did you do?" Gwendolyn's tone was accusing of Severus, who looked positively awful.

"We were just reminiscing about the days I taught her in a dungeon." Severus's large hand brushed Hermione's hair back, away from her face.

Gwendolyn's eyes widened. "You caused a verbal recognition to bring up the memory. Hermione, are you alright?"

Silent tears poured down the woman's cheek, and her expression was distant. Severus shook with what could only have been guilt, and he pulled Hermione into a hug, his slender frame providing her with an anchor. Slowly, Hermione returned to the present, her tears slowing. Finally, there was a hiccup. "That bloody bastard," Hermione whispered, pressing her face into the protection of Severus's robes. "Oh, Severus, I hate him."

It took nearly two hours to get the story from Hermione, who was strangely coherent for a woman who had experienced it. Gwendolyn barely managed to record the monstrosity without snapping the quill in half, and understood the reason Hermione had sent Severus away. It was a tale of the torture and ravishment of five young adults, with the use of one particularly nasty and rare curse, and it left Gwendolyn in a haze of fury. No wonder Draco was so hostile, if his father would do something so low and inhumane. Gwendolyn excused herself to the linens closet, where she took a good five minutes to compose herself.

"Hawkins! What were you doing in the linens closet?"

Gwendolyn whipped around and kept her temper in check. "I was taking a moment to calm myself, Healer Murray."

With malicious thoughts toward the pretense the cad held about himself like a cloak, and even more vindictive ones for the men that had brought misfortune upon her patients, Gwendolyn schooled her lips into a pleasant smile and returned to her ward. Here, in her dominion, her primary instinct was a maternal one, to protect and to mend. Not even her ire could change that. Gwendolyn checked on the young wizards and witches, soothing them with her calming presence. Gwendolyn's eyes wandered back to Hermione, who stared out the window with the determination of a huntress. She was a fighter, down to the last. Gwendolyn knew that, given any liberty, she would have the same expression, with just a bit more murderous rage.

* * *

Once Hermione had told Gwendolyn her story, she was quiet. Within a day, Gwendolyn could no longer tell herself that Hermione needed to remain at St. Mungo's. What would do her the best would be to go back to her normal life, something Gwendolyn only conceded to because Hermione had regained her memories. There was a tense silence to the air when Severus showed up the day following Hermione's revelation, and it caused Gwendolyn sadness. It was the least she could do to break it. "Severus, we can release Hermione tomorrow."

Severus raised a concerned eyebrow. "Is that . . . is she healthy enough?"

This brought a snort from Hermione. "I am just fine, Severus."

"Hermione, you need to stay with someone for a while, and an escort to work would be a good idea. You'll also need to meet with me once a week. Beyond that, Severus, the hospital environment will do nothing for her."

Gwendolyn left them to speak about Hermione's options, and to tend to the other patients. Harry Potter played cards with Ginny Weasely, and Longbottom had been assisted across the hall to visit his parents. Draco, however, was just staring at the book in his hands.

"Healer Hawkins, could I have some water?"

There was no doubt in Gwendolyn's mind that he remembered now.

**_A/N: I'm ALIVE! Although it is a fine summer day and I'm supposed to be studying Portuguese right now . . . Yeah . . . that's not working out. Anyway, this is a re-write (of a sort) of When I Saw Him, or as I like to call it, WISH. This is one of two possible backgrounds for my SSHG short stories, this one coming from Severus and Gwendolyn. Draco and Hermione prefer the other, as-yet-unwritten, one. You all have _Sarah Crawford _to thank for this, as she was the one who suggested I rewrite WISH. There's six parts, all less than 2,000 words, and I'll update daily._**


	2. Chapter 2

It took more than twice as long for Gwendolyn to feel comfortable about releasing Draco. She told herself that it was because his circumstances were different, that it was because he lived where it had all happened. She finally released him only at his insistence. "Once a week, you will come visit me in my office. The appointment should be no longer than an hour or so. As the others start to remember, we'll ease off on meetings and do group sessions instead. If anything happens during my work hours, go ahead and floo me. If you need to talk in my off-hours, I'm afraid you'll have to use a telephone, as I'm living with my Muggle mother. All the information you'll need is there."

Draco shrugged his shoulders back, adjusting his suit while regarding Gwendolyn with an amused gaze. "I think I'll do alright, Healer Hawkins." He grinned, thinking of the 'Thank You' card he had secreted onto her desk.

Gwendolyn smiled back. "Call me Gwendolyn, please."

Draco shook her hand. "Well, I'll see you Friday, then, Gwendolyn."

* * *

Over the course of their single one-on-one meeting, Gwendolyn had the chance to experience Draco's shameless flirting. Though she knew that it would only encourage him, Gwendolyn could not hold back a giggle at his antics. Of all the things he said, it was the flirtatious comments that assured her that he was recovering.

By the following Friday, the rest had regained their memories, and thus Gwendolyn had to speak with Healer Murray about commandeering a conference room. The result left her angry, muttering as she made her way to the administrator's office. An hour later, she was back home with her mother. "You're home early, darling."

Gwendolyn dropped her keys in the bowl. "I negotiated with the administrator this morning to have Fridays off, mommy." Gwendolyn gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen. "The floor manager refused to authorize group therapy. Have any secure meeting points?"

Gwendolyn's mother looked up from the computer with a grin. "You really are the best combination of your father and myself, darling. Would you rather do tea, or a meal?"

* * *

Severus set a hand on Hermione's shoulder as they followed Gwendolyn and Draco into the crowded coffee shop. Behind them were the others, mouths agape. "We're doing this _here_?" Ginny exclaimed, pulling herself in closer to Harry.

Before Gwendolyn could answer, a man scurried up to them, inclining his head toward her. "Miss Hawkins? We've set aside your mother's conference room, and your mother has ordered your father's usual service for you."

Severus was impressed with the accommodations, Draco with the tea selection. The room spoke of comfort, and yet held very few places for eavesdropping. The furniture was transparent, making the placement of a Muggle device near impossible. The tea that had been laid out for them was lavish, fit for royalty. Severus pulled a chair out for Hermione before sitting next to her. "Who are your parents, Healer Hawkins?"

Gwendolyn settled herself delicately in another chair, expertly managing her teal sundress. "It's Gwendolyn, and my parents both work for medical supply firms."

It was Hermione's turn to grin as Harry sat beside Ginny, and Gwendolyn could see the glint of knowledge in Hermione's eyes. Draco laughed. "Pretty lucrative firms, then?"

Gwendolyn smiled at him. "You could say that, but we're not here to talk about me. This room is one of my mother's secure rooms. It is safe to talk here."

An hour and a half later, Harry stopped mid-comment to glance at his watch. "I'm sorry. Ginny and I have an appointment in seventeen minutes. We need to head out."

Draco took a look at his watch as well. "Harry's right. I've a meeting in thirty-two."

Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow at Severus, discreetly motioning that she had a question for him. "Go ahead to the front of the shop, Hermione. I'll only be a moment," he whispered quietly. Gwendolyn could hear Draco and Hermione lagging behind, hoping to listen in, but she continued anyway.

"Severus, I don't mean to be rude, but I have heard you have experience in these matters."

Severus smiled, getting the jist of what Gwendolyn was suggesting. "You want to put Lucius in Azkaban. It's been tried."

Gwendolyn's fingers curled into fists. "No, I want to . . ." Gwendolyn paused, pulling herself together. "I want to rip the beating heart from his chest. Putting him in prison will suffice, though. Will you help?"

Severus folded his arms. "I think I'll enjoy working with you, Gwendolyn. Although you might want to chose a more conservative dress. You distract Draco enough as it is."

* * *

Two months passed, and the weekly meetings seemed to become less about putting the past behind them and more about having fun with friends. However, none of them truly realized this until Gwendolyn popped over to Severus's shop on a Tuesday afternoon while he and Draco were taking tea. "Oh, is Hermione here today? The last time I came to Diagon Alley, I got horridly turned around, and she promised to go with me today." The heat of August seemed to agree with Gwendolyn, who was in a purple sundress.

Suppressing a smirk at Draco's wide eyes, Severus set down his cup of tea before answering. "Hermione is upstairs, changing out of her brewing robes. Are you sure it's safe to go out in that?"

Gwendolyn cocked her head, an amused anger evident in the smile on her lips. "The skirt goes to my knees, Severus. I should hope that wizards aren't that easily provoked. Hermione! You ready?"

Draco was quiet until both women had left. "Where do they put their wands, dressed like that?"

Severus chuckled. "They were wearing arm bands. I'm just glad Hermione's getting some time out in the sun. If the last two years had been anything like these last couple weeks, she would be as pale as I was at the end of the war."

Draco frowned. "I am not sure I've ever heard a worse lie from Gwendolyn. She came here to help Hermione."

Severus's lips twitched. "She seems to be the type to do just that. Now, Draco, what is this that has been plaguing your mind. I got an extra order of beetle eyes the other day."

_**A/N: Remember to thank **_**Sarah Crawford_ for giving me the idea to do this. I also wish to clarify. This is a sort of rewrite of WISH, a rewrite because I based it off of that oneshot and it follows generally the same timeline and almost the same plot, a sort of because a great number of the details are nothing like what I had in WISH. Thus, I consider WISH it's own story enough to leave it up as it is. Also, this is a fairly short section. The rest are in between the length of this one and the first._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Severus, I have a serious problem. I can't stop thinking about that bloody woman!" Draco was pacing the front of the shop, his tone more than slightly distressed.

"I don't suppose you're talking about the hag that ordered five liters of poison." Severus sighed wearily at the younger man, who had woken him with his slamming of ledgers under the pretense of working.

Draco stopped mid-step. "No, no. I forgot about her the moment I sent a notice to Harry about it. I'm talking about Gwendolyn."

The corners of Severus's lips turned up. "I told her she should wear less revealing clothing."

Draco fixed a light glare upon Severus. "Merlin, Severus, she shows less skin than Ginny. No, it's not the dresses. It's the way she comports herself."

Severus held back a snicker. "You mean it's because the way she flirts with you has nothing to do with your money."

Draco blinked at Severus. "What?"

"You like that she treats you as if you were normal. Thinking about it, that's probably why she fancies you, because you handle her as a peer."

Draco slumped against the shop's counter. "She doesn't fancy me."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, because Ginny and Hermione laugh at your bad jokes and make sure that your favorite scones are always at tea."

Draco shook his head. "You're a bastard."

Severus laughed as he hoisted himself out of his chair. "Not quite, Draco. Now, get back to your accounting. I am going back to bed."

Draco had barely sat back down with his ledger when the bell of the front of the store rang, shocking him out of his chair. Hermione rarely woke before seven, and no one else had a key. Draco leaned back so as to see around the shelves of potions. "Gwendolyn? How did you get in here?"

Gwendolyn was more professionally dressed that Draco was used to, and she was quite surprised to see him. "Oh, all shop locks are keyed to registered Healer's sigils, so that a Healer can always get in if there happens to be an emergency. I just came to drop off a book for Hermione." Gwendolyn waved a tome before him. "I can't stop by after work today, so I thought I'd just slip in."

"Oh, I'll give that to her for you. Have a great day, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn smiled, handing Draco the heavy book. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco."

* * *

Gwendolyn rubbed at her forehead, reaching for the strongest tea on the table. She had known this would be a bad meeting the moment Ginny had walked in alone. Harry arrived a good eight minutes later, and the red-haired woman turned his apologies away. When Severus had mentioned bringing in the Auror in charge of their case, all hell had broken loose. Gwendolyn agreed with Severus. It was indeed time for such measures, but Hermione had come close to tears at the mere thought of exposing her torture to the world.

Neville's stammering objections had been the first to follow. Though he had matured beyond the nervous wreck Severus remembered from Potions Class, his confidence was far from whole. Ginny was quick to reinforce them with her furious arguments and Draco watched as Gwendolyn become even more exhausted.

It was Harry who finally stood up for the suggestion. "Severus is right. Those bastards did it to us, seasoned war heroes. Who else will fall victim to them if we do not get them put away? We need to work with the Aurors." Harry's smile suddenly turned mischievous. "We might even do a bit of investigating on the side, like we did in the old days."

Draco waited behind until everyone but Gwendolyn had left. "Quite the words flying today."

Gwendolyn sighed weakly. "That was awful. We really need the Aurors in on this, everything just turned into this mass of hysterics." Gwendolyn huffed. "There was a reason we laid back on the business part a while ago."

Draco offered Gwendolyn his arm. "Would you like a break from all this horrid business? I feel like doing something entirely Muggle, to get away from it. We could go to the movies."

Gwendolyn quirked a smile at Draco. "That sounds absolutely delightful."

Draco hid his surge of exultation. "So, I'll see you at the Manor. Seven, maybe?"

Gwendolyn frowned questioningly at Draco's retreating back. Somehow she had pegged him as chivalrous. Or perhaps this was how he displayed chivalry – allowing her to keep the privacy of the undisclosed location of her flat.

* * *

"Darling, are you going on a date?"

Gwendolyn poked her head out of her bedroom. "Is it that obvious, mom?"

Gwendolyn's mother smiled. "Only because I know you."

Having finished buttoning up her white Oxford shirt, Gwendolyn stepped out of her room and did a little twirl. "It's actually a not really a date. This acceptable?"

"As always, darling. Have fun on your not-a-date."

Draco was waiting by the gate when Gwendolyn Apparated. His lips twitched into a small smile, but he looked both exhausted and harried. Gwendolyn folded her arms, her look accusatory. "You look like you got attacked by a kappa."

Draco chuckled. "I know, Gwendolyn. I'm in no state to go out." He adjusted the cuffs on his own white Oxford shirt. "I've got a television inside if you still want to watch a movie."

Gwendolyn smiled and took his offered hand. "I'd like that. Although, I thought wizard families didn't own televisions."

Draco brightened instantly. "The Malfoys only had the best, and my mother was positive that they would be the next thing to make an appearance in the wizarding world." Malfoy Manor was impressive in its grandeur, with rooms that were large and cold. Gwendolyn moved instinctively closer to Draco. It was no wonder that the others felt uncomfortable here, even before the incident. Gwendolyn's eyes went to Draco's hand. She had been here only moments, and she felt unsafe. How could he bear to live here? Suddenly, Gwendolyn realized why Draco looked so unwell. The silly man had been worrying, and this place had only made it worse.

Draco led her through halls with high ceilings and rich carpets into what Gwendolyn could not help but think of as a family room. It was small and homely, a distinct contrast to the rest of the house. Gwendolyn grinned at the large entertainment center that was the focal point of the room. When Draco demonstrated his lack of knowledge when it came to DVD players, Gwendolyn held back her amusement and assisted him in loading the disc.

Gwendolyn could have sworn Draco's hand lingered on hers when she pushed his aside to demonstrate how to start the machine. The system finally worked out, the two moved to the couch, where it took a great deal of Gwendolyn's self-discipline to not lean into Draco. At a particularly uneventful part of the movie, Draco's arm made its way around Gwendolyn's shoulder. She turned to comment, and before a sound had left her lips, they were covered by Draco's. A jolt of panic passed through Gwendolyn, and was overwhelmed by elation.

Only when they needed to break for air did the two part. Ignoring the car chase in the background, Gwendolyn pulled back to examine Draco. His smile she understood, but the mischievous glint in his eyes? Gwendolyn suddenly found herself being straddled, a position that sent a shock of pleasure through her. Then they were kissing again, Draco's hands making their way to her back.

Gwendolyn was unsure as to when their shirts had come off, or to where they had been tossed. It was a little difficult to notice details like that when Draco was nibbling and kissing his way down to her navel. Feeling the touch of his tongue on her skin, Gwendolyn pulled Draco's mouth back up to hers with a growl, fingers feeling and brushing at his muscles. Another growl, and Gwendolyn pushed Draco down onto the sofa, her kisses drawing harsh gasps from Draco.

The movie was well beyond over by the time they had wound down and were just cuddling. Gwendolyn dozily glanced at the clock on the sound system, and the time it read shocked her into falling off of the sofa. "Shit!" Gwendolyn jumped up and went searching for her blouse. Draco watched her with a feline smile as she attempted to explain. "You see, I'm living with my mother to keep her company, and she's more than a little prudish." Gwendolyn snorted contemplatively. "There's a reason my middle name mean chaste."

Smile widening, Draco stood up. His hand went to Gwendolyn's cheek, and he gave her a kiss. His fingers started undoing her buttons. "You're one button off, Gwendolyn." Gwendolyn forsook buttoning her blouse and pulled Draco closer for another long kiss.

Finally, Draco pulled away. "You'll want to fix your hair before you leave, love. And maybe we should locate some bruise balm." Gwendolyn's hand went to one of the love-bites Draco had left her with, another expletive flying from well-snogged lips.

_**A/N: I was really tired when I started writing this, and had an AVPM moment when I hit Draco's 'It's the way'. (For those who aren't entirely HP geeks, AVPM is A Very Potter Musical. Check it out on Youtube)**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Draco had missed one meeting, no one had thought much of it. After all, life did come up sometimes, and nearly all of them had missed one meeting or another. Even Gwendolyn had not worried, though he had not contacted her.

By the time he missed the second meeting Gwendolyn was extremely worried. He had not called her, sent her post, nothing. Every day she vowed to make a house call, just to see if he was alright, and every day she instead went home and snuck ice cream out of the freezer. Gwendolyn was ready with a speech by the time Friday tea rolled around, but he was not there.

Half an hour in, Hermione's trembling hand went to Severus's arm. "Where's Draco? I'm worried about him."

Harry shrugged. "Come on, 'Mione. He probably just had a date scheduled." Gwendolyn's stomach did a flip at Harry's comment, but it was hidden behind her resolved expression.

Hermione hands fisted, the first aggressive thing Gwendolyn had seen her do since she had remembered the incident. "He isn't that much of a bloody bastard, Harry. He hasn't come in to work since last Wednesday."

Gwendolyn blanched. "And you haven't checked on him?"

Severus replied softly. "He often works from the Manor, and the ledgers have always been in on time."

Hermione's eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "What if something has happened to him?"

Gwendolyn knew she appeared completely calm, but her thoughts were storming inside of her. After a couple of moments, Gwendolyn stood up. "I'm going to make a house call. Severus, if you don't hear from me in an hour, I'll probably need assistance." With that, Gwendolyn stepped out of the room.

Concealing her worry with anger, Gwendolyn waved her wand at the doorbell from halfway down the path. It would take at least that long for him to answer the door, supposing he would. Gwendolyn had reached the door, and was three minutes away from blasting the thing off of its hinges when a shirtless Draco answered. Determined to not check out his body, Gwendolyn kept her eyes level with his and began her speech. "Draco, you've had everyone worried. If you don't" Gwendolyn did not have a chance to finish her thought, because Draco yanked her into the Manor by her arm, pushed her against the wall, and clamped his mouth over hers. Surprised and angry as she was, Gwendolyn got caught up in the kiss, hands searching for support as her knees went weak. Her right hand encountered a paper that burned her fingers on contact.

Gwendolyn forcefully pushed Draco off of her, reaching for the cursed paper. "What is that?" Though Draco tried to stop her, Gwendolyn read the note. "Did this come in an envelope?"

Draco shook his head. "No, it didn't."

Gwendolyn sent a glare his way. "You let us all think awful things because of a stupid note? I thought . . ." Gwendolyn cleared her throat. "Hermione started crying, and all because you heed the threats of that bastard."

Draco looked like he had been punched in the gut. "Hermione cried?"

"She isn't quite healed yet, and then you had to pull a stunt like this. We need to have a talk with your house elves."

Draco's hand went to Gwendolyn's shoulder. "What did you think?" He asked softly.

Gwendolyn's answer was delivered in a whisper. "I thought you were a mindless cad and that I had ruined our Friday teas by letting you make out with me." Gwendolyn swallowed. "Now, we need to explain to the house elves that what Lucius is doing is not for the good of your family, and he'll have no access to the Manor."

* * *

The next Friday, Gwendolyn went into the teashop with a completely different approach in mind. Remaining standing, she waited until everyone had arrived before closing the door. "Harry, bring us up to speed on what the Aurors have found for your case."

Everyone stared at Gwendolyn, seeing her in a new light. Harry responded quickly. "They've stopped looking, really. They don't say it, but they have."

Gwendolyn frowned. She had expected no less, but it did not make her feel any better. "What we need to do is hand-feed the Aurors every bit of information we can get, and we need to do it while the bastards are still in Britain. So, this will hurt. This will not be fun, but we are going to go over every minute detail you can remember until we can go to the Aurors and give them their case wrapped up in a nice little bow."

Ginny piped up. "But the Aurors have already questioned us."

Gwendolyn finally sat, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Aurors and Mind Healers are trained to ask very different questions. That, and should questions not work, I have a couple of Healing spells that have interesting effects of memory."

Severus laughed softly. "You're of the old traditions, then?"

Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't use the old magic lightly."

Harry leaned forward, puzzled. "Like what my mum used?"

Severus smiled. "Protection is the strongest aspect of the old magic, healing the second strongest. But only three cultures still teach it. So, tell us, who taught you?"

Gwendolyn shook her head. "You're good. I did my specialization classes under a druid, and my apprenticeship in the Amazon."

"So that mark on your back is your Healing sigil?" Severus motioned to Gwendolyn's bare right shoulder, where a curl of green ink could just be seen.

"That's what the tattoo is?" Draco exclaimed.

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Severus, but I still need to talk to everyone."

"Perhaps individual sessions would be more appropriate?"

* * *

Gwendolyn went through her questions with everyone but Hermione on the weekday nights between that meeting and the next. Hermione was a little more difficult to get a hold of, and Gwendolyn knew precisely why.

When Gwendolyn showed up at Severus's shop at six-thirty Saturday morning, she walked directly up the stairs to knock on the door of the flat upstairs. Severus opened the door with his shirt half-buttoned. "It is early, Gwendolyn."

"I'm here to talk with Hermione."

Severus started working on the rest of his buttons. "Shouldn't you be at Hermione's, then?"

"When I told her to stay with someone, she decided to stay with you."

There was some light swearing from further within the apartment, verifying Gwendolyn's assessment. "Not even Draco knows. And you cannot question her."

Gwendolyn pushed lightly on the door. "I'm a Mind Healer, the signs were fairly evident. And, like hell I can't."

Severus replied in a harsh whisper. "She's fragile enough, Gwendolyn. I will not let you push her farther."

"She will never feel safe again if I don't."

"She will never be sane again if you do."

Gwendolyn huffed. "I'll do the Memory Walk with her. I should probably have done it ages ago, anyway."

Hermione appeared by Severus's shoulder. "Memory Walk? I haven't read about that since I went on the Aztecan manuscript binge, and it was less than detailed." Hermione pushed Severus aside and led Gwendolyn into the small kitchen. "How does it work?"

"I haven't agreed to this."

Both women turned to Severus. Hermione cocked her head at him. "That's funny, neither have I. Now, how do we Memory Walk?"

Gwendolyn explained how it was a like a surgery of thought. Gwendolyn would see the memory with Hermione, and the healing magic would remove all personal ties to it until it was as if it were a story rather than a memory. "It's an approved procedure by the International Healer's Guild."

Hermione nearly laughed. The Guild had yet to approve Pepper-Up potions. It was quite a rigorous process to get a treatment approved. "Will it work with Veritaserum as truth?"

Gwendolyn smiled. "Yes. It was a well-used spell by Mind Healers for centuries. It doesn't affect how you perceive the truth, rather severs most of the emotional associations."

Hermione looked relieved at the thought. "We should do it, then."

Severus thundered angrily. "This is a dangerous proposition."

Gwendolyn rose from her chair, her gold eyes glinting dangerously. "You would let her recover on her own, rather than undergo a time-tested treatment?"

"You could do untold damage to her mind!"

Gwendolyn was nearly shouting. "This is not standard Legilimancy. It is the first old magic that a Mind Healer learns. The worst that could happen is that she loses the memory entirely, and no one has managed that since Nimue!"

Hermione disappeared into the bedroom to wait out the storm.

_**A/N: Sorry this one is a bit late . . . I forgot about posting it until I started nodding off in bed. That is also why it was not as well read-through as the other chapters. Old magic is one of my big things. In one version, I even considered letting Hermione and Severus deal with it a bit. Which reminds me, Severus and Gwendolyn keep telling me that the point of including this argument is to show their different approaches to being overprotective. Yeah, that's not entirely what I got out of it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Hermione had come out of hiding, Gwendolyn and Severus had decided that Gwendolyn would do the spell on Sunday, after taking Hermione to her parents' to get a few urgent items.

So it was that Gwendolyn knocked on their door just before midday on Sunday, toting a couple of plant cuttings in her handbag. The Granger's house was a nice place, much like the one Gwendolyn remembered living in when she had been very young. It was neither obscenely large, nor small, and it had a cottage type of atmosphere. Gwendolyn took in the beautiful gardens as Hermione unlocked the front door, all the while talking about Apparition manners.

Once inside, the voice of what Gwendolyn could only assume was Hermione's mother called out, "We're in the living room, darling." Hermione set her bag down next to the commode that seemed to house a beautiful collection of chess sets, and bade Gwendolyn to follow her. Gwendolyn waited in the entryway to the living room, eyes roaming the beautiful interior, as Hermione went to give her parents kisses. She had just gotten to her father when Gwendolyn realized that the third person in the living room appeared incredibly familiar. "Mom?"

Ms. Flores-Hawkins turned around. "Gwendolyn? Well, I guess that you are acquainted with the Grangers, then?"

"I'm a friend of Hermione's. What are you doing here?"

"They're old friends, and we're discussing a lawsuit one of their colleagues is making."

Hermione and her parents had a good laugh before Hermione led Gwendolyn up the stairs to her bedroom, where they procured a number of texts and clothing items. Gwendolyn took in the nice furniture and smiled. "This would probably be a good place to cast the spell. Familiar, comfortable surroundings, and three people downstairs who will notice if, against all odds, something goes wrong." At Hermione's frown, Gwendolyn continued. "You don't really want to do this with Severus breathing nervously down our necks, do you?"

Watching another's memories had a very calming effect on Gwendolyn. Where normally she would have been reacting violently to the scene before her, she instead felt only a distant edge of anger as she reached into Hermione's mind and severed most of the strings to that particular memory. There was a faint tickle of puzzlement when a short, dark-haired man entered the edge of Hermione's memory. Puzzlement turned into shock as Healer Murray revealed himself, dragging an unconscious Ginny across the floor, away from Lucius Malfoy. When the memory had played itself out, Gwendolyn sat rooted in the chair she had taken, unable to move for fear she would fly into an uncontrollable rage.

"Hermione, do you think you could record everything you remember so that we can deliver it to the Aurors?"

"Gwendolyn, are you alright?" Hermione looked more than a little concerned.

"That was my boss. I'm going to have to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow, and not confront him, kill him, or otherwise betray that I know what happened." Gwendolyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes, whispering to herself. "His Healer's sigil should have deactivated, even if he removed it. How could he avoid that?"

Hermione looked up from her parchment, considering the question. "Occlumency."

"Oh, Hecate."

* * *

Gwendolyn returned Hermione to the shop in a daze, only coming to her senses when a group of girls waiting outside the door started giggling incessantly.

An older witch looked on with a raised eyebrow. "Ms. Granger, having fun living in sin?"

"What?"

Gwendolyn aimed a glare at the crowd that was beginning to form. "We are not in the mood to have our privacy invaded today, so I suggest you go away. Let's go, Hermione."

Severus handed Gwendolyn a cup of tea while Hermione owled her account off. "That was quite the temper out there, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn drained her cup quickly. "What was that about, anyway?"

Severus smiled as Hermione returned to the room. ""They thought Hermione, Draco, and I had set up a _manage a trios_." Severus handed Gwendolyn the _Daily Prophet._

Hermione watched in amusement as Gwendolyn went red, first in embarrassment and then in anger. Severus sent a cautious glance at her. "That's even more farcical than usual. I think I know why, though." Severus took on his carelessly sarcastic tone. "They most likely got a tip off about Hermione and I, and since the thought is laughable without a catalyst, they threw in Draco because he is the only other one with a key."

Gwendolyn muttered something that sounded like, "I hate reporters," before downing another cup of tea.

Hermione put a hand on Gwendolyn's shoulder. "It's just a silly story. I had one like that written about me when I was only fourteen. Why does it make you so angry?"

Gwendolyn poured herself yet another cup of tea. "My parents separated because one person took a news article about my mother seriously. They loved – still love – each other, but the company got a letter saying the marriage resulted in a severe conflict of interest."

Hermione took Gwendolyn's hands. "That's awful, but Severus and I have read the kinds of fantasies the _Daily Prophet_ dreams up for years. It's a load of rubbish, and no one in their right mind treats it seriously."

* * *

The very next day, Harry received a visit in his office from the Auror in charge of their case. "We got the information you and your friends sent in. How did you guys pull that together?"

Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Our Mind Healer decided she wanted to ask us questions."

The Auror harrumphed. "Well, with Ms. Granger's account, we have a break in the case that we've followed up on. We should get you kids to court within a month."

Harry took a significant effort to keep his jaw from dropping. "You found Malfoy?" At this question, the Auror was evasive. They had caught someone, but it was not Lucius Malfoy.

Harry decided an outing with Draco and Gwendolyn was in order. After a moment, he reconsidered. Severus would also likely have necessary input. So, what had started as a small outing for drinks and ideas turned into an emergency meeting for the seven friends.

* * *

Gwendolyn received his letter just as she was changing out of her work clothes, and happily picked out some bar clothing. She thought it interesting, him calling a meeting midweek. It had to be something big.

"Mom! I'm going out with friends!" Gwendolyn called out into the depths of the flat as she opened the door. Hearing the swish of a quick-moving wand, Gwendolyn ducked, simultaneously turning to view her assailant. It was a frumpy witch in her late forties, and before her cruse could be completed Gwendolyn grabbed the witch's wrist and forced it above their heads. A few knocks against the doorframe later and the witch lie groaning on the floor, Gwendolyn in possession of her wand.

Gwendolyn's mother poked her head out of her room. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just an adoring fan. I'm going to make sure everyone else is okay."

* * *

Gwendolyn listened halfheartedly, wondering why she had been ambushed, and her friends had not. In a hoarse whisper, Harry conveyed his news, as well as his worries. He turned to Severus. "Surely you know some of Lucius's hide-outs?"

Severus shakily told them of the places that he had known, all of them either destroyed or already searched. The hope they had seemed to be ebbing away, until Gwendolyn put her mind to the test. "What about the house elves?"

Draco turned to Gwendolyn, puzzled. "Of course they would know where he is, but they won't help us put him in Azkaban."

Gwendolyn shrugged. "You tell them that he hasn't been in his right mind since the war, that you are worried for his well being."

Severus laughed, a deep chuckle. "A good idea, Gwendolyn, but not one that would work. House elves would be able to see the lie. They would visit him, make sure he is well, but they would never lead us to him."

Gwendolyn smiled, a hint of her inner predator glinting in her eyes. "Then we put a tracking spell on the house elves. If you think they would notice wand waving, there was one we used on mentally broken patients in the Amazon. They are shrouded in so much old magic that I doubt they would notice a little more."

Severus snorted. "You underestimate them."

Gwendolyn threw her hands in the air. "If you were caught in a great gust of wind, would you notice that a child blew a bit of air in an attempt to ruffle your hair? I suppose you have a better suggestion?"

"There are old blood tracking spells."

Gwendolyn tone was flat in reply. "No. It is too dangerous. I'm going to accompany Draco home tonight, just to make sure he gets there alright, and in the confusion of my old magic heavy presence, I'll put a tracking spell on them and link it up so that the Aurors know the moment any of the house elves visit him." Too many people died being used for blood tracking spells. Gwendolyn would not risk that with Draco.

* * *

Gwendolyn dressed for court, worry paining her. Court was in three hours, and Lucius had yet to be caught. Severus had told her to wear her Amazonian Healer's uniform. A regular Healer's uniform gave her credibility. The uniform of the old magic was designed to show her tattoo as proof of her authority.

The seven friends met at the Ministry of Magic, hearts pounding. Draco looked fearfully at Gwendolyn, who could only shake her head. Lucius would not be punished tonight. The hour of the trial came, and they spoke of their months of tribulation and travail. Hermione spoke of her pain, Neville of his insecurities. Gwendolyn was the last to testify, speaking of the malicious words her boss had spoken, his willful denial of resources needed to heal her patients, relating how she had brought forward the memories concerning Lucius Malfoy.

Then they were made to wait as Healer Murray pleaded his case, fear evident to them all as he stared at Gwendolyn's garb. The case was irrefutable, even he knew that. Nervousness permeated Gwendolyn's mind with despair as the Wizengamot conferred, Lucius Malfoy still at large.

"We find Healer Murray to be guilty. He is sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for his crimes, and stripped of his Healer's sigil." Gwendolyn nearly cried. Such a great price for only half a victory. They were about to be dismissed when two harried-looking Aurors stepped in, a bound Mr. Malfoy being led by a chain. No testimony was allowed on his part, for Lucius was wanted for the crime of slaughtering his wife immediately following the war. For the first time in months, Gwendolyn felt at peace.

The crowd thronged about Gwendolyn, pushing her out into the fountain area before she could regain her bearings or locate her dear Draco. Gwendolyn searched for many minutes before she gave up, thinking that he must have gone home already to celebrate it's newfound safety. Gwendolyn sighed, ready to make her way toward the apparition area, just as a fair hand fell on her shoulder. Gwendolyn was twirled around and caught in a kiss sweet with the taste of victory. When Draco had pulled away from her lips, Gwendolyn laughed. "Felt like putting your opinion in for those reporters?"

Draco's smile nearly made her knees melt. "I'm taking you out. Out in public, out. Tonight."

Gwendolyn's hand grasped nervously at his. "Yes?"

Draco hugged Gwendolyn close. "Two hours enough for you to get into something formal?"

Gwendolyn pushed away, waving as she made her way to the Apparition area. "I think I can manage."

**_A/N: YAY! This chapter had quite a bit of last minute editing of scenes, as I changed the one with the article and added Healer Murray's wife attacking Gwendolyn. It turned out LONG. Yes, the attack scene is necessary, or you would never have known Gwendolyn's physical prowess._**


	6. Chapter 6

Gwendolyn was shaking as she started perusing her wardrobe. So many emotions, all let out at once. She was just happy that it had not ended a nightmare. "Mom? Do we have any cocktail dresses?"

Gwendolyn's mother slipped into Gwendolyn's bedroom. "I suppose the trial went in your favor, then?"

It took only moments for Gwendolyn's arms to find their way around her mother's waist. "Oh, mom. I was so frightened."

Ms. Hawkins rubbed Gwendolyn's back. "Let me tell you a secret, darling. All of the best lawyers are frightened out of their wits when they go into court. It's what keeps us sharp. And this costume, it helped?"

Gwendolyn smacked her mother's arm with a chuckle. "It's not a costume, mother. It's the uniform of a Healer trained in the Old Traditions of the Amazon."

Ms. Hawkins grinned. "You were always my little amazon. You have never needed a uniform to prove that. Now, what was this you were saying about a cocktail dress? I have about an hour to assist in your search before I fly to Paris."

* * *

Draco knocked on Gwendolyn's door a good twenty minutes before he said he would, wondering if he would find her in a state of disarray. Gwendolyn surprised him, opening the door fully dressed and lacking only mascara. "I'll be only a moment, Draco." Gwendolyn kissed Draco soundly before running off to the bathroom to perfect her make-up.

Draco took note of the rich furniture and sophisticated atmosphere in the living area he had entered. This girl was undoubtedly raised from old money, just as he had been. Draco was just running his fingers along the small kitchen's marble counter when Gwendolyn emerged, slightly breathless as she adjusted the shrug that covered her shoulders. "So sorry about that. I'm ready now."

Draco held out his arm, ready to properly escort Gwendolyn to their destination. "My darling Gwendolyn, prepare to be amazed." Their eyes met, and the couple exchanged a smile. "Shall we?" Gwendolyn gasped when she saw his restaurant choice. It was so exclusive that her parents had only dined there once, despite their prestigious occupations. Draco leaned close, his hot breath making Gwendolyn's blood rush. "I told you to be prepared, Gwen."

Gwendolyn fought to stave off anxiety as they were seated. She had been to many nice restaurants before, and she had been on dates before. Admittedly, she had never been anywhere this nice with a man that could make her knees go weak with a mere smirk, but this was not so far out of her domain as to warrant feelings of stress. Gwendolyn breathed a sigh of relief as Draco waved away the wine list. At least he understood her reluctance to enter any situation with her senses dulled by alcohol.

* * *

It was nearly three hours of small portions later that Gwendolyn chose to accompany Draco to his home rather than return to hers. Gwendolyn gasped as the first drops of the autumn's first rain fell, leaving chill trails in their wake. Draco pulled Gwendolyn close under his arm, rushing a little faster down the path to the door. Once under the cover of the porch, Gwendolyn withdrew a little to allow Draco space to search his pockets for key.

As his fingers curled around the key to his door, Draco's eyes met Gwendolyn's gaze. Draco pulled Gwendolyn flush with his body and into a kiss, the hand with the key searching for the lock. In the course of unlocking the door, Draco chose to press Gwendolyn into it rather than break the kiss. To his surprise, she responded by pulling his hips even closer to hers, a motion that was ruined when the door clicked open. Draco kicked the door closed with his heel, trusting the house elves to get around to locking it. He was much more interested in stealing kisses from Gwendolyn as he led her to his suite.

Gwendolyn's astonishment at his parlor broke the pattern enough for Draco to excuse himself while he grabbed another surprise. After shucking her shoes and shrug, Gwendolyn sank into a very comfortable couch with a good view of the door Draco had slipped behind, absorbing just how _safe_ the room felt. In her many visits to the television room, Gwendolyn had come to associate a cold malevolence with the majority of the manor, but this area was so vibrantly alive that it called out to her.

Gwendolyn's attention was called back to Draco as he reentered the room with a large earthen bowl, a glass bottle, and two champagne flutes. Gwendolyn looked up at Draco in confusion as he set the items down and sat next to her. He smiled a kissed her softly. "You have the most amazing quirks, Gwendolyn. I have noticed your very light ginger perfume that you only wear to visit me, the taste of pecans on your lips. I know how much disdain you hold for drinking, but I hoped that maybe one night of celebration one not be remiss, especially if we go light on the champagne." Draco kissed Gwendolyn again before continuing. "But I could not for the life of me figure out what sweets you like, so I called your mother . . ."

Gwendolyn could not contain her surprised exclamation. "You called my mother?"

Draco laughed. "I did call your mother, and it was a good thing. You dislike chocolate covered fruit, and are extremely picky with your chocolate. So I went the easier route, and got your favorite fruit."

It was only then that Gwendolyn saw that the bowl contained blueberries, and she was torn between popping a few into her mouth or ravishing Draco with a kiss. Both ideas quickly left her, a frown replacing them. "What if we hadn't won?"

Draco coughed. "A moping party, hopefully with a bit of sympathy sex." Draco drew Gwendolyn in for a prolonged kiss, his mouth soon wandering to her ear. "But we won, and we are celebrating, _cara_." Draco's lips wandered further to nibble on Gwendolyn's shoulder.

Draco's teeth grazed a particularly sensitive area of Gwendolyn's collarbone, causing her toes to curl in delight. Unfortunately, it brought with it a painful reminder. "I would love to laud our victory, but . . ."

Draco stiffened. "But what?"

"I need to get into something more comfortable. This dress has boning."

Draco relaxed, sighing in relief. "You can borrow something from my closet,"

Gwendolyn smiled sweetly, her hand lingering in his before she padded through the far door. The trail of rose petals leading to the bed left her smiling. Draco really had gone all out for this. Well, she had no problem doing the same. After all, there were some interesting things that could be done with the principles of healing magic. Gwendolyn went over a plan in her head as she picked out silk shirt from Draco's closet. When the time came, she would be ready, and Draco would be pleasantly surprised.

_**A/N: And we're done . . . . or not? Yes, I was silly enough to write and epilogue for you that will be posted tomorrow. I was reading an exceptionally cliche (I mean, I was about to die from the 'and no one minded at all, even though they should have been infuriated by their gunshot wedding full of bunnies and rainbows' overdone lovey-dovey-ness) story, and wondered what you all do when you read something that sickly sweet? I had the urge to sing 'Once Upon a Dream','Red and Black' (Les Miserables), 'Thank Goodness' (Wicked), and 'Sorry Her Lot' (Pirates of Penzance).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Three months later:_

Gwendolyn answered the Manor's door with a smile on her face. "Good Morning, Miss Taylor. Please come in."

The small blonde witch smiled in reply. "I would like to thank you so much for allowing me to interview you today, Healer Hawkins. My coworkers like to spread rumors that you curse every reporter that tries to talk to you."

Gwendolyn lead the little reporter through the Manor's halls, now teeming with happiness, though still just as grand. "Well, unlike all of your peers, you made an appointment rather than bombarded me with questions. When they ask, you tell them that." Gwendolyn motioned for Miss Taylor to sit on the reception room's sofa, placing herself in a chair opposite and offering the reporter tea.

"So, um, you live with Mr. Malfoy now."

Gwendolyn looked up, eyebrow raised. "He made his intentions very clear before we even went on a date, Miss Taylor. Don't tell me you're surprised." Gwendolyn held herself completely still for another twenty seconds before allowing herself to sip some tea. Fidgeting was a sign of nervousness.

Miss Taylor laughed. "You mean the incident by the fountain. Yes, but you do know that the Malfoys were some of the most notorious Muggle-phobes in Europe?"

Gwendolyn's smile turned brittle, her knuckles going white. "Narcissa Malfoy is dead, and if Lucius Malfoy is ever released from Azkaban he will have much more to fear from me than I will from him. Draco is far more accepting than his parents."

Miss Taylor was taken aback by the fierceness in Gwendolyn's tone. "Just a couple more questions, then. Um, there are rumors that, well." Miss Taylor cleared her throat.

Gwendolyn's reply came monotonously caustic. "That I seduced him while he was my patient? Hardly. All advances were made by him, at least two months after his release. Unless you think St. Mungo's would allow the release of a man of unsound mind, Draco was fully capable of making that choice."

Miss Taylor blushed. "Sorry, ma'am. I'm just following up on the rumors. Also, it seems that you are now good friends with Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, who appear to have started dating at the same time you and Draco became acquainted. Do you know anything about this?"

Gwendolyn brightened. "Hermione is one of my dearest friends. It is difficult to find a kindred spirit with such a thirst for knowledge. As for her relationship with Severus, it was in the makings long before I met them. The incident just made things fall in place." Miss Taylor nodded, scribbling furiously.

Gwendolyn smile turned into a smirk as she felt the draft that indicated the front door had been opened. The resounding boom that resounded as it was slammed shut made Miss Taylor jump. Draco made his way toward the sound of Gwendolyn's voice, depositing the groceries on a table for the house elves to care for. "Hello, darling," he purred, hands clasping Gwendolyn's shoulders. "A reporter? Has she asked yet if you seduced me?"

Gwendolyn's eyes took a gleefully predatory edge as her left hand covered Draco's right. "She has, sweetest."

By now Miss Taylor was squirming with unease, and Draco's loud laugh caused her to jump again. "Everyone knows that I seduce the ladies, Miss Taylor. Even when I plan to keep them for the long term." Draco lowered his voice to a false whisper that both he and Gwendolyn knew Miss Taylor could hear. "I've brought you a blue surprise, darling. Any chance you could get rid of this pesky little reporter?"

Gwendolyn replied in the same false whisper. "No problem, sweetest. We were just about done anyway." Gwendolyn stood abruptly. "I trust that was enough for you, Miss Taylor?" The blushing reporter stammered her assent, and allowed Gwendolyn to lead her to the door. Closing it with a smile, Gwendolyn whirled around. "Where are the blueberries, Draco?"

Draco's arms pulled Gwendolyn close. "I didn't say anything about blueberries," he said between kisses. Gwendolyn punched him playfully, and Draco smiled, pulling back. Out of his pocket came a jewelry box, which he opened to show a marvelous sapphire pendant.

Gwendolyn stared at the necklace, before looking up at Draco with wide eyes. "It's a Suitor's Gift."

Draco smiled at Gwendolyn. "I thought you might like a tradition of the old magic. I would like to be your Suitor."

Gwendolyn smiled widely, fastening the necklace around her neck. "I accept your offer of courtship. And we better damn well get engaged at the end of the courtship period."

Draco set the box down and pulled Gwendolyn back to him. "I don't think that will be a problem."

_**A/N: Yeah, the pet names were entirely for show. And now it is over. I couldn't help myself. I have a Portuguese exam on Wednesday :( Wish me luck.**_


End file.
